Dear diary
by Speedingbullet
Summary: (NC-17, don't read if your not into it!) Rutee writes in her diary about a dream she had about Stahn and her.


Disclaimer: No I don't own Tales of Destiny. Stahn and Rutee belong to their respective owner who is Namco and Mutsumi Inomata.  
  
Yeah, I have to thank my cousin FireCat for advertising my fic, even though no body reviewed it! Did it really suck that badly? Don't answer that. That was my fist fic, it was just an experiment, so don't judge me by it. Ok? Um, yeah, I love the relationship between Stahn and Rutee, plus my cousin said she would kill me if I didn't support it, and she would, so I do support them. As this fic will show, gehehehe. (No flames!)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
By-SpeedingBullet  
  
Rutee chewed on the end of her pen. She looked over to Stahn. Seeing him sleeping so calmly made her happy she had him. Upon hearing his light snoring Rutee returned to her diary.  
  
Unintentionally, Rutee's non-writing hand went down her leg and under the covers. Her other hand was scribbling furiously in her small diary, all the while he was throwing glances over to Stahn.  
  
When she had finished her writing she read it back to herself.  
  
"Last night I had a dream. I was walking down a dark street when suddenly I felt Stahn's hand in mine. I glanced up at him and he smiled warmly back at me. Suddenly he pulled me into a house, our house actually. He walked me over to the piano and had me place my hands on its top. I started to blush. His hands encircled my body and he pulled my shirt over my head. When he started to message my breasts my nipples got hard and I started to feel a little wet."  
  
Rutee looked back to Stahn. She started to feel a bit wet again. When Stahn fidgeted she went back to reading.  
  
"He pulled my short skirt down my thighs and let it drop to the floor. When he pressed his body against me I could feel his hardness. He was as excited as I was. He then took me onto the large empty space of the rest of the room. When he laid me down on the floor I realized there was a soft blanket there.  
  
I was laid on my back and he kneeled next to me. I tried to lean up and undo hi belt, but he grasped my wrists, rather forcefully, and turned me on my side, away from him. I wondered what he was doing, when I felt his bare hardness against my almost bare behind, I still had my small thong on. I could feel that his pants were only partially down, his pants were rubbing against me. He started to rub himself up against me, constantly running his hands down my thighs.  
  
I was starting to get wet, and he could tell. I was moaning so loudly that I thought I might cum right then. Then, suddenly, he spanked me."  
  
Rutee stopped reading when she felt herself plunge her fingers inside, deep inside. She was slightly tuned on at the thought of being draped over Stahn's knee, him lightly spanking her to ecstasy.  
  
She smiled at the thought, then turned her attention back to Stahn. He was moving around a lot more. Perhaps having a nightmare. Or a wet dream.  
  
Before returning back to her reading, Rutee positioned herself. She was slightly inclined by her pillows and started to spread her legs. She bumped her foot against Stahn's, then started to rub it. Rutee spread her legs, each resting to the side of her. She was used to the 'spread eagle' position, she would often welcome Stahn to her with that position.  
  
Slowly, careful not to wake Stahn, Rutee pulled her shorts and red thong down her legs and off her feet. She picked them up and threw them to the floor. She took her diary into her hand, then carefully placed her other hand at her entry. She then continued to read.  
  
" It wasn't a hard spank, it was just on my thigh. I don't know why, but I knew he wanted me to turn on my stomach. So I did. He then pulled my thong down my legs and off my feet. It was then that I realized I was wearing a pair of black boots. He didn't mind though. I never took them off.  
  
He turned me back on my side and started to rub against me again. This time his penis was more penetrating, gently rubbing the inside of my most secret place. I was screaming again, begging him to start fucking my. So he did."  
  
Rutee moaned loudly as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself. Rubbing against her sensitive spots, she took special attention to her pleasure spot. Now she was starting to worry that she might wake Stahn up. Glancing at him slightly, she hoped he was having a nice wet time, like she was. With that thought, she went back to her diary.  
  
"It felt so good. I swear I could feel him throbbing inside me. I was contacting already, I wanted to cum, but he wouldn't let me. I tried to touch his hips, to tell him to pull his pants down farther, I managed to push them down an inch, before he spanked me again.  
  
The spanking only made me hotter, and with a hard thrust I came, soaking everything near me. I was so light headed, the last thing I could make out was Stahn, his arms wrapped around my body, holding me tightly in his warm embrace. Despite the slightly abusive sexuality, his embrace was comforting, my body pressed against him. I could even feel his warm sweater."  
  
Rutee clamped her mouth shut to prevent screaming. Her fingers were deep inside of her when her climax reached her, soaking her hand with cum, along with the rest of her sheets. Panting loudly she removed her fingers and wiped them on the needed to be washed sheets. When she tried to get the sheet from under Stahn he started to wake up.  
  
Stahn rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at Rutee, who knew had woken him up. Sitting up he stretched out, then placed his hands on the bed. Stahn yelped when he felt a sticky wet spot. Rutee turned bright red then pulled the sheets away from Stahn.  
  
"Ah...wash time!"  
  
Stahn smirked at her, then got up. Rutee screamed happily and dropped the sheets into the wash basket when Stahn pushed his hips onto her, then pushed up.  
  
"So, did you have a nice time when I was asleep?"  
  
Stahn smiled, as did Rutee, when he pushed her against the wall and proceeded to strip her teasingly.  
  
~The End 


End file.
